The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicles use powertrain systems to generate tractive torque, including hybrid powertrain architectures that transfer torque through a transmission to an output member. Known hybrid powertrain architectures include internal combustion engines and torque machines that transfer torque through a transmission device to an output member. The output member can be coupled to a driveline for a motor vehicle for transferring tractive torque thereto. The torque machines can include electric machines that are configured to operate as torque motors and electric power generators.
Known hybrid powertrain architectures include direct current (DC) high-voltage electrical energy storage systems that transfer electrical power via a high voltage bus to on-board and extra-vehicle electrical devices. On-board electrical devices include auxiliary power modules to transfer power to a low-voltage battery, accessory motors for powering accessory devices, e.g., an air conditioning compressor, and inverter devices to power electric motors, including torque machines.
A fault in the high voltage bus and the on-board electrical devices may result in a loss of electrical isolation. A loss in electrical isolation requires service to correct. Identifying a particular location for a fault causing a loss in electrical isolation facilitates service procedures to identify a repair procedure, reduces service costs, and reduces vehicle down-time.